


Tomorrow will be a better day.

by likenootter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likenootter/pseuds/likenootter
Summary: Kiyotaka Ishimaru tries to end his life.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	Tomorrow will be a better day.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: SU1C1D3 ATTEMPT AND SU1C1D4L THOUGHTS, IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORABLE WITH THIS TOPICS DON'T READ THIS!!
> 
> ishimondo brainrot go brrrrrr

He was at the rooftop. The wind made his spiky black hair a bit more messy than usual, not that he really cared at that point. He was wearing his perfectly ironed white uniform, the metal in his medal reflecting the sunset that was in front of him. What an irony, he thought, dying looking at such a beautiful view. He had prepared for this moment for weeks, sending all the spare money he could find to his father. He also wrote many letters to various people, including the principal of Hope’s Peak, his teachers, his father, his classmates and…

Mondo.

Just remembering his best friend’s name made him shiver. There were many things he didn’t tell him, about his past, about his health, about himself in general. He couldn’t. Mondo had gone through so much in his life; his brother’s passing, taking his gang’s lead and now being friends with Kiyotaka Ishimaru. He still questions how someone as brave, strong and caring as Mondo tolerated someone like Kiyotaka. Mondo became a better person and actually learned to deal with his problems, while Kiyotaka was still living in the past, with all of his worst memories playing on his head over and over again. It was just too much; he was too much. He was already too much for himself, imagine if he burdened those around him with his existence for one more day of his life, he would feel too guilty to even live with himself. No more, he thought to himself, you won’t be a burden anymore. Your dad will finally be free from his family’s debt since he won’t need to spend money with your basic necessities and Mondo will be free to hang out with whoever he wants and not be stuck with you.

With these thoughts floating on his head, he climbed up the security fence that was on the edge of the roof and looked forward; the sun was already almost gone. He didn’t look down in fear of backing out in the last second. “For once in your life you won’t be a coward.This is the last and best thing you’ll ever do in your life. For everyone’s sake, for your father, for Mondo”. As he said his lasts words to himself, with shaky hands he let go of the fance, falling forward-

Until someone grabbed both of his arms.

He was suddenly pushed back against the fence, probably to prevent him from falling off like he planned to. He was gripped by his torso and yanked to the other side of the fence, where he was turned around and met with a pair of familiar lavender eyes, which were now filled with tears and a terrified look.

Oh no. Fuck. Shit. No. Anything but this.  
Anything but him.

“Mondo, what are you doing here? You should be downtown with your gang like you do every Sunday! How-”

“KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?” 

Mondo’s shout scared Ishimaru a bit, not just because it interrupted the smaller boy, but also because Mondo was sobbing at this point, his hands were shaking more than Kiyotaka’s. The prefect never saw his friend like this, even on the nights he came to his dorm room after a nightmare. The biker pulled Taka into a tight hug, trying to form words between his sobs.

“How could you- why- why would you even consider doing this? Why didn’t you ask me for help? WHY?”

He couldn’t even respond to the other’s questions, because he didn’t exactly know the answers either.

“I’m sorry, Mondo. I’m really, really sorry, you weren’t suppose-”

“What? I wasn’t supposed to see my best friend JUMPING OFF THE FUCKING SCHOOL ROOF? KIYOTAKA YOU WOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW IF I WASN’T HERE. I knew my gut feeling was right, I knew you seemed off this past few days but...I didn’t know it was this bad. What kind of friend am I?”

“No, it’s not your fault! It’s mine, it always was. I just- I’m sorry. I didn’t want to worry you, to bother you with my problems since you have so many on your own. I didn’t want to hold you back from talking to other people or from your gang or even from yourself!” Kiyotaka was now crying too. There was silence for some minutes until Mondo spoke. He noticed how vulnerable Taka was at that moment, so he chose his next words carefully.

“Kiyotaka, you’re not a burden to me, you never were and never will be. You’re my best friend and probably the most important person in my life. Just please know I’m always here for you, bro, always. It doesn’t matter what struggles you have, suicide is never the answer. Just- take a deep breath and let’s go inside, you’re sleeping in my room tonight. I'm not leaving you alone, not anymore."

Kiyotaka was too exhausted to argue, he just nodded and let the biker lead him inside. His head had too much information to process, he couldn’t pay attention to what was happening around him. When he got back to reality, he was already in Mondo’s dorm, but the other was nowhere to be seen. There were steps coming from outside, and as Ishimaru guessed, Mondo walked into the room holding a cup of tea not long after. The biker got in, closed the door and sat with the prefect on his bed. Mondo offered the black-haired boy the cup, which he thanked the other and accepted it, taking a sip. Mondo waited until the other finished drinking the tea and calmed down a bit so they could start talking about what happened earlier. But before he could open his mouth, Kiyotaka took the last sip and said: “I know you must have a lot of questions but can we wait until tomorrow? I still haven’t processed fully what happened and I wish to rest a bit before talking about it.”

“Of course, just stay here and I’ll get you something comfortable to wear.”

After changing into more comfortable clothes, the two men had to share a bed since there weren’t any extra mattresses provided by the school. Not that it bothered them, the bed was big enough for them both and they enjoyed each other’s company for some minutes.

“Goodnight Taka, just know tomorrow will be better. You don’t have to go through this alone.”

The other boy was too exhausted to respond, but he really did wish to believe those words. That he wasn’t alone anymore.

Yeah, tomorrow will be a better day.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any spelling errors, since English isn't my first language it might have some mistakes :')
> 
> Also this is the first fic I'v ever put effort into so I hope it isn't too bad!! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
